warrior_cats_by_erin_hunterfandomcom-20200215-history
WindClan
WindClan are a group of cats who are fiercely loyal, tough, fast-running and easily-offended cats. They are nervous and quick to flee, due to the lack of cover on the open moor. In the forest, they took pride in being the closest Clan to the Moonstone. Of all the Clans, they have the deepest knowledge of Twolegs from seeing them on nearby farms. Their prey is mainly rabbits. Hunting, they are fast, lean and swift. Their short, smooth pelts of browns and grays blend in with the rocks and grasses.Secrets of the Clans, page 27 Territory Forest Territory WindClan camp: Tucked into a natural dip in the sandy moor, the camp is sheltered from the wind but has proved vulnerable to attack.Secrets of the Clans, page 28 Abandoned badger set: '''WindClan apprentices used to come to this place learn the scent of badger, but then became a good spot for hunting rabbits.Secrets of the Clans, page 28 '''The gorge: WindClan elders boast that they leaped all the way across in their youth, but apprentices are strictly forbidden to get too close.Secrets of the Clans, page 29 Twoleg farm: Cows, sheep, dogs, Twolegs, and two loner cats named Barley and Ravenpaw live here. WindClan sheltered in the barn on their way home from exile.Secrets of the Clans, page 29 Outlook Rock: his large, flat, gray stone slopes steeply above level moors. From here, you can spot movement far across the grassland, especially a slow-moving or brightly colored cat from another Clan. WindClan apprentices are assigned to Outlook Rock to test their alertness and guard-duty skills.Secrets of the Clans, page 29 Lake Territory Moonpool stream: The tumbling stream leads along the edge of the WindClan border and up into the hills to the MoonpoolSecrets of the Clans, page 34 WindClan camp: A shallow scoop in the ground, open to the sky. Unlike the other cats, WindClan prefer to sleep outside in the open; in really bad weather, they retreat into underground burrows left by foxes and badgers.Secrets of the Clans, page 34 Horseplace: The pounding of the horses hooves are as loud as thunder, and WindClan must keep to one side of the fence to stay safe.Secrets of the Clans, page 34 Leaders Significant Leaders Wind or Windstar Wind or Windstar was the first leader of WindClan, and was proud, wily and stubborn. Many of her descendants run with the Clan today, such as Ashfoot and her son Crowfeather. Her deputy was Gorsefur (later Gorsestar), and her apprentices were unknown.Secrets of the Clans, page 37 Gorsestar Gorsestar was remembered for his bravery and devotion to Windstar, his mate. His deputies and apprentices are unknown.Secrets of the Clans, page 37 Tallstar Tallstar was one of the wisest and most longest-lived WindClan leaders. He was unusually close to ThunderClan and he watched over his Clan during their exile. He was one of the first leaders to argue to leave the forest, according to the prophecy, and he led his Clan to their new home. On his deathbed, he changed his deputy from Mudclaw to Onewhisker. His deputies were Deadfoot, Mudclaw and Onewhisker (later Onestar). His apprentices were MorningflowerSecrets of the Clans, page 38 and Deadfoot.Talllstar's Revenge, page 490 Onestar Onestar is loyal, devoted, strong and compassionate. He guided his Clan through territble tension after Tallstar's switch in deputy. He survived the rebellion against him, was the first leader to get their nine lives at the Moonpool and took warriors to save ThunderClan when the badgers attacked. His deputy is Ashfoot, and his apprentices were Whitetail and Gorsepaw.Secrets of the Clans, page 37 List of all Known Leaders In order of first to current leader *Wind (or Windstar) *Gorsestar *Graystar *Duststar *Stonestar *Hazelstar *Featherstar *Dovestar *Fallowstar *Birchstar *Rabbitstar *Swiftstar *Heatherstar *Tallstar *Onestar Deputies Significant Deputies Gorsefur Gorsefur was WindClan's first deputy,Secrets of the Clans, page 37 and nearly got hit by a monster when he saved Mothflight,Secrets of the Clans, page 93 WindClan's first medicine cat.Secrets of the Clans, page 39 Onewhisker Onewhisker was changed from Mudclaw to be the next leader as Tallstar was dying. Enraged, some cats rebelled against him, but he still survived.Secrets of the Clans, page 38 List of all Known Deputies In order of first to current deputy: *Gorsefur *Stonetail *Mudpuddle *Pebblefur *Acorntail *Milkfur *Reedfeather *Deadfoot *Mudclaw *Onewhisker *Ashfoot Medicine Cats Significant Medicine Cats Mothflight Mothflight was the first WindClan Medicine Cat. She was loyal and true to her Clan, her restlessness, curiosity, and dreaminess were at first deemed unwarriorlike. These qualities gave her a new destiny, leading her to the Moonstone. Secrets of the Clans, page 39 Thrushpelt (WC) Thrushpelt had been a warrior for several moons before becoming a Medicine Cat. She was temperamental and was quick to fight. She interpreted signs with immense confidence and was an expert herb finder. She also took care of her Clan during a sickk-rabbit epidemic. Secrets of the Clans, page 39 Barkface Barkface was reliable, practical and efficient. He gave a long, dependable service. He recieved the prophecy that foretold a death that would happen at the gorge after WindClan returned. Secrets of the Clans, page 39 List of all Known Medicine Cats In order of first to current Medicine Cat: *Mothflight *Swiftfoot *Thrushpelt *Larkwing *Hawkheart *Barkface *Kestrelflight References and Citations